Miles from Home
by sofiasavvy
Summary: With a long research trip ahead of her, Kagome accepts her boyfriend's proposal to get married as soon as she gets back. She boards the plane only to find that her heart might be stolen by a handsome silver-haired man...
1. Wedding Proposal

**hey, my last story wasn't too great, so i came up with a new idea...**

**disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha**

Chapter 1: Wedding Proposal

Research had been her life. The only thing that mattered, the only thing she understood. Her photography was the only thing that was as good as the excitement of learning new things. Ever Since she was a little girl, research and photography had always been her passion. And now, she was finally going to experience it. She was going to witness it. She was going to be there.

She looked at her boarding pass on more time. It said Kagome Higurashi, flight 24. Underneath her name, her destination was printed in bold letters. _**SOUTH AFRICA.**_

A feeling of anxiety took over her stomach. She wouldn't be back in Tokyo for six months. And that meant she wouldn's see Saito for six months as well. Saito and Kagome had been going out for two years, and he understood what this trip meant to her. Still, six months away from him...

Right before she was taken to the airport, she had been running around her apartment, stuffing a few last minute things in her suitcase when the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door with her toothpaste in one hand. There in the hallway, stood Saito, a peculiar look on his face. Kagome moved over to let him in.

"Saito, what's wrong?" she asked, aprehensively. Saito looked at her long black hair, and at her chocolate brown eyes for long time before speaking.

"I'm going to miss you, Kagome," he said. And then kneeling down on one knee, he added, "And, to make sure you aren't going to run off with any cute South African guys, I wanted to take this opportunity to ask you a question."

Kagome could hear her heart beating in her chest. She knew what was coming next, and it would be a lie to say that she hadn't thought about the possibility during the two years she spent with Saito. She had imagined it so many times, working out every detail, if one day her dream came true. Her eyes burned with fresh tears as she heard the question she had been waiting for, "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Definite tears ran down her cheeks as she threw herself on Saito, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, yes!" she sobbed into his shirt. She couldn't have been happier in her whole life. He slowly slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She hugged him again.

She looked up as she heard her flight number being shouted over the intercom. She hurried to her gate, and handed her boarding pass to the peppy looking lady. She checked her pass and handed it back to her. "Have a nice flight, Ms. Higurashi." she said in an overly happy voice.

Kagome smiled as she thought how many times people would be able to call her Higurashi again. She walked down the nearly empty plane, looking for her seat. _35b, 35b,35b..._ she said her seat number over and over in her mind to make sure she didn't forget it.

A bright orange **35b** shone out at her, telling her she had found her seat. She looked down at the empty seat, to see that someone was already occupying the seat next to her. He, whoever _he_ was, had two white headphones on his ears, and was looking out the window, taking no notice of her. Her eyes widened when she noticed his hair was a stunningly bright silver. _How in the world had he gotten silver hair? It didn't looked bleached..._

She stuffed her carry-on bag in the overhead compartment, while sneaking a glance at the silver-haired guy. She pulled her shirt down and took her seat, which is when the guy noticed her.

He took his headphones off and stuck out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha." he said in a friendly way. Kagome smiled and took his hand, "I'm Kagome."

"South Africa, huh?" he asked her. "Yeah, research trip, but I want to get a few good pictures, too."

"Pictures?" he looked curious, so Kagome told him.

"Yeah, photography is one of my passions. And naturally, research is my other."

He nodded, and looked at the emergency pamphlete he had on his lap.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, research as well. Mostly about their culture. I figured since I teach a class on culture, I might as well know what I'm talking about. Not that I do this all the time. I-," he gulped,"I'm actually not too keen on flying." he flashed her nervous-filled golden eyes. Kagome laughed.

"You teach?" she asked. He nodded," A highschool geography class." Kagome thought that was strange. The man sitting next to her seemed no more than twenty, and he dressed like a seventeen year-old. She would have never placed him in a classroom just by looking at him. She suddenly heard a low rumble and she knew that the plane was about to set off. A loud sound reached her ears as a hand suddenly classped down on her own. She looked at Inuyasha and he smiled nervously, taking his hand off hers," Sorry..."

She smiled and reached over and took his hand again. "Don't worry about it."

And so, holding hands, rather tightly, on Inuyasha's end, the plane took off.


	2. South Africa and Mandy

**Chapter 2**

**South Africa and Mandy**

Her hand was once again in Inuyasha's forceful grasp as the plane began descending to their destination. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked,"So, where are you headed after this?"

His nervous eyes left the comfort of the closed window and found her face. "Uh, Mossel Bay, you?"

Kagome's eyes widened and a smile reached her lips. "Are you serious? That's where I'm staying!" she said as she gave Inuyasha a playful slap on his shoulder, causing him to look a little more nuasiated. He managed a smile, though.

"It would be really wierd if we were staying in the same hotel..." Kagome was saying.

"Umnganzi River?" Inuyasha offered. (Umnganzu River isn't in Mossel Bay, but i couldn't find one that was, sorry!)

With that, Inuyasha received another slap in the back making him wish he hadn't said anything.

"That's where I'm staying!"

A look of amazement had clouded Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha looked at her. Inuyasha caught sight of a big diamond ring she had on her left ring finger. "Engaged, huh?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at her ring and brought her hand up so he could see.

"My boyfriend proposed right before I left," she said with a smile on her face, but as she looked on at the ring a look of worry engulfed her. Inuyasha noitced this and asked,"What's wrong?"

But Kagome was far away, and did not hear him. She hadn't hesitated one moment when Saito had proposed, but now she wasn't sure about him. Six months was a long time. Long enough to change people. What if something happened? What if Saito changed his mind as soon as she got back? Or worse, what if _she_ changed her mind? Marriage wasn't something to take lightly. It was a decision that had a life-long consequence. She was strongly against divorce, but what if Saito wasn't the one?

Her mother had once told her that when she found the right person, the one she wanted to spend her life with, she would know. Well, look how well that turned out for her. Two kids and big fat divorce papers thrust in her face by none other than "the one".

Kagome was suddenly angry.

She hadn't thought about her father in a long time. In about two years, in fact. Right when she had started seeing Saito. They had met in the park across from her house. It wasn't romantic, or even comical, just...normal. He had seen her, sitting on the park bench, and had gone over to sit by her. The couple had just started talking like they had known each other for years.

And now here she was, about to make the biggest decision of her life.

"Kagome? Kagome, we're here," Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who had a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome got up without thinking and hit her head on the storage compartment.

The last thing she remembered before everything went black was Inuyasha rushing over to catch her.

Inuyasha caught Kagome just in time and layed her back down on the seat. He gently brought his hand to her cheek. The soft touch seemed enough to wake Kagome up, as her eyes opened slightly to find Inuyasha's face right next to hers. She looked at his eyes, a brilliant gold. How did he get such beautiful eyes? Inuyasha stood up and offered her his hand.

"Let's get off this plane, yeah?" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Taking his hand, Kagome stood and they exited the plane slowly.

What met her as soon as they left the airport was not something she had expected. The sun shone brightly even though it was in mid sunset and the air was warm. The street disapeared into the mass of people trying to get to their hotels and there was a lot of them. But none of these things were the thing that caught her eye. As the sun slowly descended, it cast a yellow glitter in the beautiful ocean that had captivated Kagome in an instant. She quickly decided that it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. As Inuyasha asked a man for directions to the hotel, all she could think about was the ocean. She couldn't wait to swim in it, and maybe she could get a few pictures of the marine wildlife, if there was any. Kagome didn't know very much about oceans, or what might live in them except for T.V., but how accurate was that? She had heard that _Finding Nemo_ was suprisingly accurate, but she didn't even know where the fish in the movie even lived. She noticed a woman about her age walking by and asked her,"Do you live here?" The woman nodded smiling. "Tourist?" she asked.

"Yeah. My name is Kagome. What's yours?" The woman seemed to be kind of puzzled by Kagome's strange introduction, wondering what the she wanted.

" My name is Mandisa." she stated.

Kagome's eyes widened. "M-man-mandeesi? Listen could I just call you Mandy?"

The woman laughed and nodded. Kagome smiled. She had always been a people person.

"So, Mandy, my friend and I don't really know our way around, obviously," Kagome chuckled,"Do you think you could show us where our hotel is?"

Inuyasha had given up trying to talk to the short-tempered french-speaking man, and had wandered over to Kagome. Kagome noticed him and laughed, as a slow but sure smile creeped onto Mandy's face. "Ah, honeymoon, huh?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces went instantly to violent shade of red. "No-no, not at all!" they tried to convince her. Mandy just shrugged. "So, do you think you could show us the way?" Kagome persisted. "Yeah, come on," she said, taking Kagome's arm and pulling her along.

As they were walking, Mandy whispered so only Kagome could hear,"So Inuyasha isn't your boyfriend?"

Kagome shook her head, as Mandy continued,"He is kinda cute, you know." Kagome looked at Inuyasha walking behind them. She had to agree with Mandy; Inuyasha wasn't all unfortunate looking. Kagome looked back at Mandy. The girl had a gorgeous tan, and her boy-cut brown hair made a beautiful contrast with her hazel eyes. But somehow, she couldn't picture Mandy with Inuyasha. And even more strangely, the only person that she could picture with Inuyasha was herself. Kagome shook her head. _I'm getting married, remember?!_ she told herself.

A tall building meeted them as they came upon their hotel. Mandy left them at the lobby with a "See you tomorrow!" and it was upon themselves to find their rooms. Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha before she entered her room.

_He is kinda cute, you know._ Mandy's words echoed in her head.


	3. The Geography Teacher

**hey guys, here's the next chapter! and thanks so much for the reviews!! I know i only have a few, but you guys keep me going!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Geography Teacher**

He knew that this trip was insane, he had heard it from Kikyo about 44 times now.

"Inu, this trip is crazy, and you know it," she said from the other side of his classroom.

Make that 45 times.

She had come to visit him after his last period.

"Kikyo, come on, we've been through this too many times," he said.

The black-haired woman walked over to Inuyasha and held his hand in her perfectly manicured one. Her bright brown eyes pleading with his. Kikyo was from Michigan, but had aparently gotten bored with it and had moved to Tokyo a year ago.

Inuyasha had met her when he had been walking his dog, Rufo, one morning. Rufo had ran towards Kikyo in an instant, and let me tell you, Rufo was no small dog. He pulled an unsuspecting Inuyasha without much effort toward the young woman. Rufo prepared for an imense jump, and his target was Kikyo. She fell to the floor under the weight of the gigantic dog as Inuyasha fell shortly after. They had looked at each other and the rest you can pretty much imagine.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand," she said to him.

Inuyasha sighed. He was getting somewhat annoyed.

"Because, I don't want to stay here my whole life. I want to see places, I want to learn. Believe it or not, I don't want to be stuck in this geography classroom, where I teach kids about places I'm never going to see."

She could see he was getting angry, so she didn't push the subject anymore.

"I just-," she sighed,"I'm going to miss you so much." Inuyasha's eyes softened.

He put his arms around her as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey coach?" There was a girl at the door.

"Hey I need help on this map packet-" she noticed Inuyasha hugging the woman, and said, smiling,"Hey, if I was interrupting-"

Kikyo turned bright red, but Inuyasha only laughed and said,"Alright Sofia, show's over-"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Coach," said another voice from outside the door, which belonged to another girl, named Judy. She was leaning on the door frame as a whole crowd of students apeared at the door. They all began to yell and laugh.

"Alright! Nothing to see here!" Inuyasha laughed as he closed the door on them.

"Ok, I'll come back tomorrow," yelled Sofia through the door.

A first light of sunshine peeked in through the Hotel's window. Inuyasha sat up in his bed, thinking about Kikyo. He looked at the clock.

It was already 9:48?! He had agreed to meet Kagome at the beach at eight. Scrambleing to get his clothes and hurry to the beach, he completely forgot about Kikyo.

He ran all the way, finding Kagome looking at the water with a camera in her hands. She was wearing khaki shorts over a one-piece bathingsuit. For some reason that he couldn't explain to himself, he just stood there watching her.

She bent down looking at a crab in the sand, and brought the camera to her eyes. That's when he realized he had been watching her for a long time. Just as Inuyasha was going to clear his throat, Kagome said,"Hey stranger. Would you mind joining me, or are you going to stare at me all day?" she turned around with a mischievous look on her face.

Inuyasha turned bright red,"Uh, no, I-sorry I'm late," he stammered. He walked over to her and sat down on the sand. The sun was already casting a warm breeze on the shore.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked her. Kagome looked up with a hurt look on her face. "What are _we_ doing today? Well, lets see. You left me here waiting for you for about-,"she looked at her watch,"about an hour and a half. See, I'm not sure I forgive you just yet, and therefore _we_ can't do anything together until that's fixed," Kagome's hurt look was slowly vanishing into a smile.

She held out her hand to him and said,"What do you think?"

Inuyasha looked up into her brown eyes. There, against the sunlight, she looked like she was in a movie, her hair flying around her face. Her smile was beautiful, and as Inuyasha took her hand and stood up, it grew even bigger.

They were now face to face, and as they looked into each other's eyes. Kagome's head seemed to be moving closer to his, and they're lips grew centimeters apart.

"Hey, guys! I think we should visit the village today-" Mandy stopped talking abrublty as she noticed what the couple was doing.

Inuyasha pulled away, his face completely red, though maybe not as red as Kagome's.

Inuyasha looked at her. Was she really about to kiss him, or was it just his imagination?

Kikyo's face appeared in his mind, making him wince, with guilt. It didn't matter if she was going to kiss him or not. All he knew, was that he had wanted to kiss her. It wasn't right, not if he was with Kikyo. Cheating was something he didn't want to sink to. Just the thought of doing something like that to Kikyo made his stomach turn. He didn't want to be that kind of guy.

"We-uh, we weren't doing anything! Would you quit looking at me like that?!" Kagome was saying to Mandy.

Mandy just shrugged. Kagome seemed frustrated, trying to convince Mandy that they hadn't done anything. She brought her hand up to her hair, and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. Something flashed in the light that made Inuyasha feel even sicker to his stomach.

Her ring. Her _ENGAGEMENT_ ring. She was about to be _married_.

He tried to imagine what kind of guy Kagome was going to marry. Probably a rich and handsome laywer or doctor who was also the owner of BMW and used to be going out with Jessica Alba.

He looked at Kagome.

Yup. That sounded about right.

She was too beautiful to be marrying anybody other than a guy like that.

He winced and thought of Kikyo again.

He wondered what she was doing, as he was led away by an eager South African girl, and an embarrased photographer.

**AWWW!**

**I know I took a really long time in updating, but I have to do all these school projects and we've just started picking our classes for next year and the pressure is on!**

**Anybody else taking AP world history?**

**I hear it's really hard. Kinda worried.**

**But don't stop reading, Please! **


	4. Superman

**Hey guys, sorry for taking such a long time to update. i guess i've been pretty busy lately. But here's the new chapter! please review!! and thanks so much to those of you who have!! ;p**

**Chapter 4**

**Superman**

Kagome wiped the beads of sweat forming on her forhead. She looked at her watch. 9:45? How could it be so hot, so early in the morning?

She had been out on the beach for hours, now, just thinking. Mainly about what had almost happened yesterday. Almost.

Inuyasha had leaned in to kiss her, and she hesitated, knowing that she had wanted to do it. And as she was leaning into him, the an image of Saito suddenly flashed in her head.

WHAT WAS SHE DOING?

Here she was with a WEDDING ring on her finger, about to kiss another guy.

Uhg! It made her sick, to think about what she had almost done.

Thankfully, right before she committed the worst mistake of her life, Mandy had showed up. Kagome had quickly pulled away, and she saw that Inuyasha had too. Suddenly, she was angry at him. He knew she was about to get married! Why would he even be tempting her? She knew why. He was a disgusting pig, probably only out to get one thing. How horrible, she had almost cheated on the love of her life with a-a-

It was so terrible she didn't even know what to call him. Kagome tried to avoid him the rest of the day, which turned out to be easy, considering that Inuyasha had kept well away from her too. Which only made her even more furious. She had watched him laughing it up with Mandy about the some funny story Mandy was telling him.

AHHHHH!

This was a bad idea. She shouldn't have come to South Africa. It was only problems she didn't need. She was walking along the beach, just looking at the beautiful waves, when out of nowhere, a big pink crab leaped at her foot. Now, Kagome doesn't know much about crabs, or any other animal, for that matter, but she wasn't afraid. She actually loved animals, even ones with serious issues with her feet. She stopped walking and let the crab scuttle along her right foot and into his hole. Two little glares of light could be seen in the dark hole. Kagome smiled and reached for her camera. She adjusted the lighting and snapped a picture of the shy crab. Just at that moment she heard a scream. She turned to find a man in a blue shirt stumbleing across the sand, looking back fearfully at something. Kagome scanned the sand to see what could have caused this man so much distress. There, in between two rocks, was a huge pink crab. Kagome smiled and held her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. The man noticed her, and said, "Hey, don't be like that! Don't just stand there, and save me!" At this Kagome busrt out laughing, but quickly went over to the crab and gave it a gentle nudge in a different direction. The crab, as if taking the hint, went in the direction Kagome had pointed out.

Kagome turned to the man and gave him her hand. He took it and stood up, wiping sand of his behind. He had a smile on his face as he said, "Thanks so much. You're like, my Superman." Kagome studied his face. He had dark blue eyes and short black hair. She had to admit, his features were not ugly at all. ARGG! There she was, at it again. Why was she even looking at this guy in that way? Hadn't she just given herself a lecture about her getting married?

Inuyasha popped into her head. Maybe she shoudn't be mad at him. Maybe it was all her fault.

She turned her attention to the man standing beside her.

"My name's Kagome," she said in a friendly way. He smiled and took her hand.

"Miroku, at your service my savior." Kagome laughed.

"It was only a crab," she said. At this, Miroku placed his hand on her mid-back, and leaned her down, as if dancing. He put his other hand over her mouth and leaned down over her. His face was inches from hers; the only thing separating them was his hand over her mouth.

He put his lips to her ear and said,"It was a big one."

This sent shivers down her spine. Just as quickly as he had held her, he backed away from her with a smile on his face. Kagome stood her mouth wide open in bewilderment.

"Miroku! Where you?" a voice called out. Kagome turned to look at where this voice was coming from. There stood a pretty girl, with long brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"Ah, my beautiful brown-eyed girl!" he said to her. She blushed, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The girl looked over at Kagome. "Hi, I'm Sango," she said waiting expectantly for an answer. Kagome still stood in a daze but snapped back to attention. "Kagome," she said.

"Kagome-Kagome Higurashi?" she asked. Kagome nodded. How did this girl know her name?

"Oh my gosh, we went to school together!" Sango cried. They had?

Kagome suddenly remembered a tall popular girl in her college. Of course! Sango had been the most popular girl in her school. Kagome remembered that she had been going out with the football star back then. Kagome turned her eyes to present-day Sango. Well, she han't changed much, except getting probably a foot taller.

"Sango! Yeah, I remember!" All this was making Kagome very uncomfortable, and she tried to get away as soon as possible. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Sango. I really have to go, though. I'll see you later?" she said walking away.

Sango turned to Miroku. "What did you do to her?!" she asked, her hand in a tight fist. Miroku looked terrified as he uselessly denied it. Sango's hand came down hard.

Kagome heard the distinct sound of a slap as she was walking away. She was glad to be out of Miroku's company, though. What had happened back there? Was that something he did on a regular basis? Judging by the intensity of Sango's slap, probably. She walked along the beach until she heard Inuyasha talking with somebody. Kagome turned her head looking for him. After that close encounter with that pervert, she was glad to finally be able to see his familiar face again. There he was, on the shore just a few yards away from her! Just as she was about to start running towards him, though, she caught sight of another woman that was standing with him. Without thinking, she hid behind the neares palm tree and listened.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked the woman.

"I felt like seeing you, Inu. You've been away for two months, now, remember we said I would visit after the second month?" said Kikyo in an offended tone. Inuyasha felt this and said,"Yeah, I remembered, I guess I just lost track of time, you know. It's so beautiful down here."

Was Kikyo his sister or something? Kagome quickly learned that it was not so as Kikyo stood on her toes to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned down to meet her. It wasn't a make-out war, though. It was just one love-filled kiss, and then they hugged each other as the sun went down. Kagome would have thought it extremely cute under different circumstances. She suddenly felt a cool tear slide down her cheek. As she brought her hand up to her face and felt the tear, she began to slowly back off the tree she had been hiding behind. She didn't know exactly when she began running, but she didn't stop until she got to the hotel.

She didn't know exactly when she had started loving Inuyasha, either.


	5. The Girlfriend

**Chapter 5**

**The Girlfriend**

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome in a few days. Ever since he had tried to kiss her. What was wrong with him? Didn't he have a girlfriend? And, to make matters worse, Kagome was engaged. He felt horrible as he sat in the sand, looking at the sea. Little did he know that someone was watching him. He heard a twig crack behind him, and he jumped up, looking at the palm trees behind him. Suddenly, a girl with long, black hair flew out of the trees and embraced him in a hug. Inuyasha took a few steps back to get his balance and looked confusedly at the girl he had in his arms.

"Kikyo! what are you doing here?" he asked her. She pulled back to get a look at Inuyasha. He was tan, she realized, and it looked good on him.

"I came to visit! I missed you so much!" she cried, hugging him again. This time, Inuyasha hugged her back. He had missed her too.

"How long are you here for?" he asked her, taking her in. Her hair was down, like he liked it. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans. She never cared much about how she looked, and she didn't need to. She was beautiful just the way she was, Inuyasha thought.

"A week or so...unless..." she let her eyes wonder on his his face.

"Unless?" he asked her, confused.

"Unless you want me to stay longer..." she left her sentence trail off, as if insinuating something.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Kikyo wanted him to invite her to stay longer, but did he want that? What about Kagome? This new thought made him wince. He knew it shouldn't be a problem; he wasn't seeing Kagome. But he _had _tried to kiss her. That's bound to give a girl ideas, right? Inuyasha hadn't told Kagome about Kikyo, and now here she was. He realized it would be extremely awkward trying to explain it to Kagome.

_"Oh, hi Kagome, I know I tried to kiss you, but this is my girlfriend, Kikyo..."_

Yeah, right.

He placed his attention back on Kikyo and tried to change the subject.

"Why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's like, a hundred degrees out here!"

She looked down at her clothes and said,"Well, it was cold on the plane and I was hurrying to try to find you, so I didn't have time..."

Inuyasha sighed in relief at having been able to avoid answering her request.

"So what have you been doing?"

_Well, I did try to kiss this girl..._

"Nothing much," he said, shaking the thought from his head.

Kikyo grimaced. Had she noticed something out of place?

"Yeah, well, paradise sure beats working in an office everyday. I'm jealous."

Inuyasha sighed in relief once more. Why was he so nervous? He hadn't actually done anything with Kagome. _Just the fact that I had wanted to, though..._

"Can we go to the hotel? I really want to unpack." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, sure, where are you staying?" he asked her, distractedly.

This stopped her short.

"Well...I was thinking I...could stay with you..." she said shyly.

Inuyasha stopped walking. He turned to Kikyo with a pained expression.

"Kikyo, you know how I feel about this...I just don't think we're ready," he said hesitantly.

He saw Kikyo's face color.

"Oh-well, I know-I mean, I could sleep on the couch or something..."

One night, a few weeks after Inuyasha had started dating Kikyo, she had wanted to go farther than they had gone before. Inuyasha had stopped her, telling her he wanted to wait. It just didn't seem right to him. It seemed like something that should be saved until after marraige. When he told Kikyo this, she had smiled and agreed. The fact that she was bringing it up again puzzled Inuyasha.

"Inu, I just-I just missed you. I didn't anything by it, I just want to spend as most time with you as possible..." she was so embarrased she was almost crying.

Inuyasha hugged her.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Kikyo smiled and hugged him back. As Kikyo was doing this though, something caught her eye.

It was a girl that looked kind of like her running as fast as her feet would carry her. Strange, she thought.


End file.
